Vandread the final stage
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Vandread the ultimate stage.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or any of the Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or Mobile Suit Gundam 8****th**** Ms Team or Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 War In The Pocket or Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memories or Martian Successor Nadesico or Martian Successor Nadesico Prince Of Darkness or Robotech first second and third generation or Gundam X or the Original mobile suit Gundam or Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack or Gundam Zeta or Gundam Double Zeta or Macross Plus or Robotech Shadow Chronicles or Mobile Fight G-Gundam or Gundam F91 or Eureka Seven or Full Metal Panic first or second season or Crest Of The Stars or The Banner Of The Stars 1 or 2 or Macross 2 Lovers Again.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Encounters on the rim.**

It had been two years since the defeat of the harvest and the unifying of Tarka and Mugair.

And in those two years both planets had entered an era of peace. But that did not last a few months ago outposts on what the two planets labeled the rim had been attacked and annihilate by an unknown.

Both planets possibly fearing an invasion have sent that Nirvana along with several ships from both planets to investigate.

We currently find the ship on its way to an outposts that is still functioning but they have reason to believe that it might be the next one attacked considering who ever was attacking was attacking the outpost in a pattern.

On board the ship we find that the command staff is having a meeting about the information they had received from destroyed outpost.

"Alright everyone I'm sure all wondering why were out here on the rim?" Said Magno.

"Yeah old lady why are we here? Said Hibiki.

"Were here because a few months ago our outpost on the rim started to be destroyed by an unknown enemy." Said Magno.

"An unknown enemy Captain?" said Meia.

"Yes." Replied Magno.

"So let me guess were going to go and investigate right?" Said Bart.

"No actually were going to one of our outpost that we believe will be attacked next we are going to help them in their defense." Said BC.

"What information do you have on the enemy forces?" said Meia.

"What information we have is very little to go on but we will show you what we have." Said Magno as she pressed the button on her chair.

This button activated a holographic screen that showed an outpost that looked completely peaceful the screen also had the things that would tell them what was happening in space like particle density and other information.

"This outpost is number 12 the photos have been provided to us by a few satellites that were around the outpost this is also the most recent attack watch the screen and keep an eye on the large seed shaped object that approaches the outputs also keep an eye on the particle fluctuation." Said Gasco.

And with that everyone watched the screen. They watched as the large seed object approached the outpost and stopped the then watched as it opened its front. They then watched as the particle readings in the area started to fluctuate. As the fluctuation was happening they watched as ships appeared out of the large seed object.

The ships in this fleet were quite different from each other some were green and had three gun terats mounted on the front and what appeared to be two engines attached by one log section each to the main part of the ship. And there were at least 12 of these type ships. The next group of ships were the blue ones.

The blue ones kind of looked like Rebecca's Ship. It had three sections two on the top and one on the bottom and in the center of all three was a hatch there were at least 8 of the ships.

Now for the largest group of ships they were of different sizes some have long sections were attached to two large soda can type objects one on each side there were about 5 of these then there were the ships that look like flying wedge shapes with their pointed end facing horizontally the ships were all purple with black tips.

Then out of nowhere the ships launched fighters the green ones launched what looked like Vanguard's but were bigger they were green like the ship they came from they had a spick shoulder cover over either their left or right arm and a piece of metal that curved at the top over the other shoulder that did not have a spick on it. Their heads had one red eye. And there legs appeared to have some sort of pipe running between the upper hip down to the lower leg which created a sort of arc. Some had what appeared to be large pipes attached to their backs some at the shoulder facing downwards while others had them at the small of their back facing horizontally some were even carrying what appeared to be some sort of weapon.

As for the blue ones they've launched Vanguard shaped machines as well they looked almost the same as the others but a little more sleeker they also had each giant extensions coming out of their back one on each side. Some of them had long looking weapons and others had giant missiles.

And then from the other ships came these little yellow objects that then turned in to little robots.

The crew then watched as all 50 of the station's Vanguard's launched to meet the incoming enemy force.

They watched as the Green Vanguard tape machines took out what appear to be a hawk type of weapon they then watched as the blade of the weapon glowed with energy turning it into heat hawk all while they continue to advance.

They also watched as the vanguards brought up their weapons which consisted of swords and spears as they continued moving forward.

Soon the green machines and the vanguards met each other. The crew then watched asked the enemy machine ripped apart the vanguards.

They watched as the Green machine that had that pipe brought them to their shoulders and opened fire with them. Apparently they were giant bazooka's they also watched as some that were carrying those weird looking weapons opened fire those weapons turned out to be machine guns.

They watched as the enemy fire tore through the Vanguards destroying them I'll complete in less than 10 minutes.

After that they watched as the machines from the blue ships approached the outpost and raised either in the long weapon they were caring or the giant missiles. They then watched as they opened fire at the outpost destroying it completely. But there were survivors as a few shuttle had managed to escape.

But the shuttles and that a quick and at the hands of the little yellow robots which launched a barrage of missiles from their backs.

The missile struck the shuttles destroying them as well as the satellites that were in the area ending the transmission.

After that the screen went blank and disappeared. After that Magno addressed them.

"As you can see the enemy fleet appeared out of that Seed object but just before they did the particles in the area gave off strange readings. You can also see that they are well armed more so than even us."

"What makes you think that all we saw where there vanguards and those weird yellow robots?" said Hibiki.

"Simple if there vanguards are that well armed just imagine how well armed their ships are?" said BC.

"She has a point I doubt they would make those machines that strong without making their ships strong." Said Gasco.

"It dose make some sense if you think about it." Said Jura.

"Captain I have a question how come our long-range scanners can pick up the seed type object as it approached?" Said Misty.

"I can explain that apparently the object can absorb whatever signals we send out when we scan this makes it invisible to us until it is in our visual area." Said Parfit.

"Now then….." the captain tried to say something but was cut off as a transmission from the bridge appeared in front of her.

"Captian we have arrived at the outpost." Said Celtic.

"Good well be on the bridge shortly" said Magno as she cut the transmission.

After that she and the command staff left her office. They soon arrived on the bridge and took their position.

Once they took their position they looked out the ships large windows and saw the outpost.

The outpost was one of the larger ones (note it looks like deep space 9 I don't own that show either) as they looked at it they were contacted by the outpost commander.

"Greetings Captian Magno it is a pleasure to have you in your crew here to help us in our defense."

"Not a problem has there been any sign of the enemy?"

"No we have not had any sign of the enemy. But considering we can't detect the seed type object until it's too close were not really sure. But with your ship and the 6 other ships from Taruk and Mugair plus the 7 ships that we have currently stationed here and the 100 additional vanguards that we were sent to join on 50 and including the large dread squadron with you were ready."

"I hope you're…….." tried to say Magno but never got the chance as.

"Ma'am I'm detecting a large seed type object and train our visual range."said Ezra.

After she said that the Captain yelled out.

"Battle stations everyone we have very little time until the enemy appears."

After that everyone on the ship went to their battle stations.

All that was going to the commander of the outpost ordered the same thing for the defenders of the outpost.

Soon everyone was ready and launched into space where they are all headed towards the seed type object which had already opened up allowing the ships to come through.

"This is Meia to all vanguards and dreads we are to focus on the enemy vanguard units and the little yellow robots will leave the ships to the Nirvana and the fleet." Said Meia to all the dreads and Vanguards.

"Roger." Said all pilots as they headed off to meet the enemy which had yet to leave their ships.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

With the enemy fleet on board one of the green ships that was a little different from the others.

On the bridge of the ship we find a man with blond hair he's wearing any silver mask that covers the majority of his head and his eyes. He is currently receiving reports on the enemy outpost and ships.

"Captain Char the enemy fleet has launched their mobile suit equivalents and fighters." Said a radar officer.

"Really in that case tell our ships to launch their Ginn's and Zaku IIs and grasshopper units also have my Zaku II ready for combat just in case tell Rau the same goes for stolen machines." Said Captain Char Anzebl (note is char from his movie).

"Roger that." Said the radio operator as he contacted the other ships in the fleet.

On board one of the blue ships they had just received the order and the radio operator was telling their commanding officer.

"Commander Rau orders from Captain Char. We are to launch all on our Ginn's and a have them ready to go as well." He told his commanding officer who had blond hair and a mask over his eyes.

"Excellent." Said Rau Le Creuset.

After he said that he turned towards a young teenager that had light purplish hair and looked about 16 or so and said.

"Athrun you heard the orders go get your team ready."

"Yes sir." Said Athrun Zala as he exited the bridge.

After he was gone Rau said.

"Not that that's taking care of prepared launch all Ginn's as well as the GAT series if need be also have my Cgue prepped as well just in case."

"Yes sir." Said the man that was in charge of getting the mobile suits ready.

Elsewhere on one of the largest purple warships that had the two large barrels the radio operator is telling his commanding officer the orders that were just given.

"Commander Gen we have just received orders from Captain Char to launch all our grasshopper units." He said to his commanding officer who had long black hair and was wearing a beautiful white uniform.

"Tell him we acknowledge the command. Also have my Daimajin ready to go just in case." Said Commander Gen Ichino Swormi.

Outside in space each of the ships open their launch hatches and launched their units.

Soon the entire space around their fleet was filled with Ginn's , Zaku IIs and grasshopper units.

After that these units went off and engaged the incoming enemies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As Meia and her team approached they noticed that there enemies have launched their machines and they were coming straight towards them. She was glad about this because this meant they would not have to go to them.

Soon the two sides met in a titanic clash.

The vanguards soon found themselves being pounded by the Zaku's but this did not last long as the dreads took up fighting them and the Ginn's which they were already engaged in battle with.

Since they were freed up from that the vanguards went after what they thought would be easy unit the grasshoppers but grasshoppers proved to be still too much for them as the grasshoppers had taken out 20 of the vanguards with only 2 losses to their units and they were always been refilled with more.

With the dreads they found themselves just a little outgunned. Thinking that they would be like the vanguards in most respects just a little bigger and a little stronger they tried to use their machines speed to their advantage thinking that the enemy would be a little too slow and cumbersome just like a normal vanguard.

But this proved to be wrong as both Ginn's and Zaku's proved to be far more maneuverable than they anticipated.

Soon they found themselves taking heavy losses as the Ginn's and Zaku's use their bazookas and machine guns to polarize their forces so far the dread that taken 30 casualties and had lost 30 dreads of their 250 dread squadron.

And they had only managed to damage one Zaku and to Ginn's. This rate was unacceptable to Meia who had to get out an order that she wanted the save for a last resort. Looking down at the little Nini robot she was glad she brought now she issued the orders

"Hibiki , Dita and Jura we are going to combine to form the super Vandread I think that's the only way we can take out all these enemies,"

"All right." Said the pilots that would partake in the combination.

Soon all four of their machines had combined into the super Vandread and launched a devastating attack that easily destroyed 20 Zaku's and 70 Ginn's and countless grasshoppers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Backed with the fleet had come from the seed object everyone saw the destruction that that new machine had caused.

On board his ship commander Gen stormed off the bridge and made his way towards the hangar bay where his powerful Daimajin was waiting. On his way there he changed into a spandex uniforms that was red and yellow. After he changed he continued on towards the hangar bay where he then entered his machine.

Once yet entered the machine he contacted the bridge. I told them he was taking off once he did that he concentrated on the enemy machine that he as saw. Once he got a good image of it he disappeared from the hangar bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with super Vandread things are going pretty good they had taken out more units so far but soon things took a turn for the worse when out of nowhere this dark energy beam struck them.

Turning towards where the shot came they saw this giant robot that was his big as there's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Next chapter. Super Vandread versus Daimajin and help finally comes.**

**Here's a new story and a know what some of you are thinking why is he doing this simple because I've right now reached writers block of my other stories. But hopefully it will last long.**

**Don't forget to read and review and all flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Also I am taking suggestions on the pairings.**


	2. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
